plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloomerang
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Bloomerang (PvZH). Bloomerang is the second plant obtained in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and is also present in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It fires boomerangs that can hit up to three targets and hit them a second time on the boomerang's return. It is the first new plant that is introduced in the second game. Origins Bloomerang's name is a portmanteau of "bloom," one or more flowers of a flowering plant and "boomerang," a hunting tool used by indigenous Australians. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bloomerangs can hit up to three targets in their lane, twice! Special: can hit up to 3 targets, with two hits each As the first new member to your home defense team, Bloomerang enjoys long walkabouts with his friend, Koala Bear, and listening to his Bob Barley albums out back. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When Bloomerang is given Plant Food, it hurls ten boomerangs in a plus-shape pattern which come back and hit the zombies again in the similar pattern it had when they were first released on the zombies. Costumed When costumed Bloomerang is given Plant Food, it hurls ten giant boomerangs in a cross-shape pattern. Level upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Bloomerang spins her boomerangs and deals damage to three frontmost enemies on the screen, stunning them for 2 turns. Needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Bloomerang will be the first plant available to the player that can hit multiple targets. It is an effective tool to fight Camel Zombies and clean up multiple tombstones in early levels. Unfortunately, it becomes obsolete very quickly, as Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, A.K.E.E. and Cactus, all of which, due to the ability to hit more than three targets, deal greater damage and/or attack even more quickly and are better suited for the jobs Bloomerang is designed for. Bloomerang can be used to fight Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, as it can hit up to three targets at once and will have slightly less trouble than other projectile plants. Bloomerang is more effective when planted near front lines as it takes less time for the boomerang to comeback. Its boomerangs can bypass Shield Zombie's shield, so Bloomerang can prove to be, to some extent, effective in the Far Future. This same advantage allows it to fight both the Excavator Zombies and Parasol Zombies of the Lost City, although not as effectively as other multiple target plants. Gallery Trivia *If the player looks closely, they will see that it has nine boomerangs. It retains all nine even after throwing one, using Plant Food, or catching a returning boomerang which is odd due to the fact that when given plant food it shoots ten boomerangs. *When Bloomerang attacks tombstones in Ancient Egypt, the tombstones glow a red color. *Bloomerang is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Pea Pod, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *There are many references to Australia and Jamaica. **The projectile is based on the Boomerang, a weapon made in ancient Australia. **Its friend is a Koala Bear, an animal who lives in Australia. **The Almanac entry contains the phrase "out back." Outback is another term for the remote areas of Australia. **In Bloomerang's Almanac entry, Bob Barley is a pun on Bob Marley, who was a Jamaican songwriter. **The boomerangs on its head resemble, and have characteristics of dreadlocks, a Jamaican type of hairstyle. **Its costume is the headpiece that Rastafarians commonly wear in Jamaica. *Jester Zombie can deflect its boomerang, but instead of taking damage from the boomerang, Bloomerang will grab it, nullifying the damage. *If a Bloomerang throws a boomerang, and the player digs it up, the boomerang with travel back off the screen and hit any zombies it passes. It cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies if this happens. *In a previous version of the Chinese version, Bloomerang did not catch its boomerangs, allowing it to hit zombies behind it. *In the Chinese version, Bloomerang is the second plant that can have a sun cost not being a multiple of 25. However, this works if the player plants a second one which is level 2 or up on the lawn. *Nightshade resembles this plant in terms of appearance. es:Bumerán ru:Блумеранг fr:Boomerang floral pl:Bloomerang Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Offensive plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces